max_steel_rebootfandomcom-20200223-history
Toxzon's Transformations
Toxzon's Transformations are the transformations of Toxzon. These are modes or transformations of Toxzon, which are different and are used by Toxzon, when there is a toxin. Also, one of his modes is a mode where he is neutralized. The modes are different toxins, depending on where he is and what toxins or poisons are there in the area where he is. Also, he is sometimes seen absorbing a toxin with his bio-geneticist suit. The modes are seen in Season 1 and Season 2, and he uses them so that he could be powerful and highly toxic. The modes make Toxzon have a different color, depending on the color of the toxin or poison that he absorbs in to his body. Origins Ever since Tytus Octavius Xander was in contract with the green toxin that he created, so that he could rescue his best friend Fishy, he turned into a toxic mutant who now wants to turn very powerful and very highly toxic. So then Toxzon later on in Supermania, started to have new appearances and started to absorb toxins and poisons, which made him powerful and also change him a little bit. He changes into other colors and he turns more powerful and toxic than ever. Toxzon's Toxic Modes Toxzon Main Mode This mode is the first mode Toxzon has, ever since he turned toxic because of the green toxin incident he had in THI. In this mode, he has the green toxin inside of his body and it seems like if the mutation turned him bigger and stronger, and even the smell. This mode is the first one to create Toxzon's minions, the Goopaniods. This toxin first appeared in Cleaning House and in C.Y.T.R.O Attacks!, he was put into prison and then in Supermania, he was neutralized and then he turned toxic, because he said that the toxin is inside of his veins like a type of blood that runs through his veins. Then the toxin seemed to be like acid, because when he escaped, he used it like an acid to break the wall and escape. Then he seems to turn it into gas and use it like if he had a smoke bomb. He can also surf on it, like if flying and surfing on a wave at the same time. Toxzon Acid This mode is a new mode of Toxzon. With this mode, Toxzon is like a brown or orange color, and the toxin makes him look like if he was fire or like if some other mode other than this one. With this new mode, Toxzon planned to poison Copper Canyon's water supply and also wipe Copper Canyon off of the map. So then he broke in to the Copper Canyon's Hazard Wasteland, and also caused a chemical fire, so that no one could stop him absorbing the toxin that was inside of the Wasteland. Then he used the toxin to make his own toxic weapon, and also the second mode, where Toxzon has Goopaniods, which looked like the first ones, but then when they were destroyed, they turned into one giant Goopaniod. Later on in the episode, Toxzon was neutralized and then the mode was never seen again. Toxzon Toxic Bacteria This mode is a new mode of Toxzon. With this mode, Toxzon created a toxic bacteria which is for him to turn human beings into toxic creatures like him, but different than him. The Toxic Zombies appear again, but are different and then it is said that the bacteria is some man-made virus. Then Toxzon uses this toxin to turn people into toxic creatures throught air-born inhaling,bcar steams, flowers, gas, and perfume, like the roses that Molly McGrath got. Then he controlled Molly to go to his lab and then he turned her into a female Toxzon named Toxziana, which was like Toxzon, but there a difference, that she can turn back to normal if in contract with something she loves. This mode also made Goopaniods, which looked like the other two type of Goopaniods, the acid and green toxin ones. Then he was defeated by the salt water, which neutralized him and he lost Fishy. This mode first appeared in The Secret Admirer. Toxzon Radioactive This mode is a new mode of Toxzon, which this looks like the old mode of Toxzon, which is like Toxzon Main Mode, but it is different, because this toxin is yellow and it glows-in-the-dark. With this toxin and new mode, he poisoned the ocean and turned the fishes into Toxic Piranhas, which were very radioactive and they grew and grew, and then also attacked things that were in their way. But when Max Steel was going to be aten by a giant one, Toxzon rescues him, because he didn't wanted him to die, because he wanted something that him and N-Tek had, which belongs to him, and N-Tek took it from him and he wants it back badly: Fishy. Then he said that if they didn't, then he will make the oceans in the world radioactive. In this mode, he also revealed the Goopaniods, which were different because they looked like the Predators from the Predators Franchise, because of their jaws. Then he absorbed all of the radioactivity and then turned more radioactive and then he was going to destroy the world, but then he was locked up and then put in the Chemi-Volt as a prisoner and then neutralized. It first appeared in Gone Fishin'. Toxzon Hypnosis Serum This mode is a new mode of Toxzon. This mode looks like Toxzon Toxic Bacteria, but this mode is lighter than that one. When Toxzon was freed by Ultimate Elementor, who was under thew control of Toxzon and then turned into Hypnotized Ultimate Elementor, he later absorbed his own serum and then he turned into his master. Then Toxzon started to treat Ultimate Elementor as a pet or an animal. Then Toxzon said that it was a very good idea of Fishy, who told him to make the serum and to trick N-Tek that they were in their side, but the serum made Ultimate Elementor toxic and powerful. This mode never revealed Goopaniods, but the Goopaniods were not needed in Pick Your Poison. Then, he was followed by Ultimate Elementor, and he wanted revenge for what Toxzon did to him. Toxzon Mysterious Orange Toxin Toxzon Mysterious Orange Toxin is another of Toxzon's Transformations. This mode contains a mysterious orange toxin that Toxzon absorbed off-screen of the episode. This mode is like Toxzon Acid, but they are both different in look and color. The toxin in this mode acts a little bit like acid. The toxin that is inside of this mode is part of Plaztek. Toxzon Mysterious Orange Toxin's first appearance was in Toxic Relationship. Toxzon Flaming Fuel Toxzon Flaming Fuel is another of Toxzon's Transformations. This mode was made when Toxzon was absorbing the fuel that was being released under the Arctic when him and Plaztek were drilling for fuel. When Toxzon absorbed the toxin, the mode has a little bit of fire, which is unknown why it had fire along with it. This mode was made because Fishy commanded Toxzon to absorb the fuel to get strong. Toxzon Flaming Fuel's first appearance was in Toxic Relationship. Toxzon's Anti-Toxic Modes Tytus Octavius Xander This mode is when Toxzon was a human, bio-geneticist, and a fired THI Worker. He was also an N-Tek agent, but was fired and then he went to THI, where he had the same fate has in N-Tek. He is a mad man, who talks with a plastic goldfish, who is named Fishy. Then when he was fired from THI because Molly McGrath (The new CEO of THI) thought of him as a mad man who is very obsessed and also rises people's lifes. Then he released a toxic gas that he created, which turned the THI workers and anyone that was inside, into Toxic Zombies. Then when he was about to be stopped by Max Steel, Fishy fell on the green toxin, then he went inside and then he mutated into Toxzon, a toxic mutant. Toxzon Neutralized This mode was seen when he was arrested in C.Y.T.R.O Attacks!, he was neutralized by some type of antidote or something that was made by N-Tek. In the prison in Supermania, the antidote turned him not toxic and he was not so powerful. As you can see, when he is toxic, he has like some type of mohawk, but when he is neutralized, he doesn't. He is blue and it sometimes seems to be like green or like a green hue color. Then the mode appears a second time in Supermania, but then he escapes and then absorbs a new toxin. Then when he drowns in the ocean, you can see that he has the same blue color as in this mode and then he absorbs the radioactive toxin, which is close to him. It once again appears in Pick Your Poison, when he is arrested in N-Tek and then he tricks them about the serum he made, which turned Ultimate Elementor toxic. Then when he was freed by Ultimate Elementor, he absorbed the serum, to turn into his new mode. Trivia * Toxzon Main Mode and Toxzon Neutralized are the only two modes that appear the most in the series. * Some of the modes that are toys, they might change the name and a little bit of its actual appearance. * In Season 2, there is a mode that looks like Toxzon Acid. Category:Toxzon Category:Toxzon's Transformations Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Things that Contains Toxin Category:Dangerous Things Category:Weapon Category:Toxic Things Category:Toxins